Black Butler - Why did I do that?
by H1438
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are in town one day where a girl is being chased. He sees fear and sadness in her eyes, but why did he have Sebastian help her? Sorry I'm bad at summaries but please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian had just brought Ciel his afternoon tea. Ciel was going through some papers when Sebastian said. "Sir we need to go in to town for your fitting."**

 **Ciel sighed "Why can't he just come here?"**

 **"He is one of the best and very busy."**

 **"Fine. Give me 5 minutes to get ready."**

 **"Yes master. I'll go get the carriage ready.**

 **As they rode into town, the clouds began to grow dark. "Sebastian is it going to rain."**

 **"Yes master it appears so."**

 **"I see."**

 **They rode through the town in silence. Raindrops started forming on the windows. The carriage stopped, Sebastian opened the door and held an umbrella out for Ciel and followed him to the door.**

 **It was almost an hour later before they were able to leave. The rain was still falling. The streets were cleared but then they heard footsteps running through the puddles. Ciel looked down the street to find a girl with long brown hair being chased by 2 men. He got a better look at her as they came closer, in her eyes they say sadness and fear. It was almost like him at one time.**

 **"Sebastian this is an order, help that girl." Ciel said.**

 **"Master are you feeling ill? You usually wouldn't say something like this." Sebastian stated.**

 **"I said it was an order."**

 **He bowed "Yes master"**

 **Sebastian took off towards the two men, coming right in between them. "Good afternoon gentlemen."**

 **They both stares confused then Sebastian grabbed both of the men and smacked them together. The girl noticed and stopped. Turning around to face him. Her face was bright red and pale. "Thank you" she panted**

 **"It is not me who you should thank it should be my master. Please follow miss."**

 **She nodded and followed him. Ciel watched as his butler did his job and was bringing the girl back towards him.**

 **"Master." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded, then turning to the girl. She jumped a little. He got a good look at her. Even though she was soaked and shivering her bright blue eyes shown. Her hair was down her back reaching her hips and her clothes were worn.**

 **"Ah thank you so much." She bowed.**

 **"Why were they after you?" Ciel questioned.**

 **"Oh um well you see it's a long story but thank you again." She turned to run but her knees buckled, coming down in front of Ciel. Before she could fall, arms wrapped around her. Sebastian touched her forehead. "Master, it appears the girl is running a fever."**

 **Ciel sighed. "Bring her with us."**

 **"Yes master." Sebastian said pulling her up into his arms. Opening the carriage, Ciel got in and then Sebastian did. He placed the girl next to him.**

 **On the way back Ciel was trying to understand why he helped this girl. I usually just sit back and watch So why did I sat that?**

 **The rain was slowly letting up as they reached the estate. Sebastian slowly moved the girl to open the door and got out until his master did. Then reaching back in he picked up the girl again. Ciel watched him, her face was even more pale and her breathing was heavy. Maybe bringing her on the ride out here made it worse?**

 **"Sebastian take her up to a guest room." Ciel ordered**

 **"Yes master."**

 **"And tell Mey-Rin to bring her some fresh clothes."**

 **Sebastian nodded and went off to do as he was told. After placing her in a bed, Sebastian went to the kitchen to fetch a wet cloth and also finding Mey-Rin there. She rushed off to do what she was told and he went back to the girl.**

 **He heard a knock at the door and it opened to find Mey-Rin. Sebastian excused himself to go find Ciel so she could change.**

 **Sebastian brought tea and some cake. Ciel was back to working on his paperwork. "Dinner will be ready soon." He told the young boy.**

 **"What about the girl? What is her condition now?"**

 **"When I left Mey-Rin was changing her and her temperature is still high."**

 **"Have you given her some medicine?"**

 **"No, I was waiting for her to wake up."**

 **"Alright let me know when she does wake up."**

 **Sebastian bowed and exited the room.**

 **In the other room she had just opened her eyes. Her head hurt and vision fuzzy. Instead of her rags she found a white silk nightgown. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Then made her way to the door. She opened it and looked around no one was there, she starting making her out in the hallway. Running her hands against the walls for balance. This place was so huge she kept going in circles a few times. This is getting me nowhere I need to go. She thought.**

 **By now Sebastian had already noticed she was gone and was keeping an eye on her. If she keeps this up her fever will rise. He thought. He moved from where he was watching and came up behind her.**

 **"You should be in bed miss." Sebastian said.**

 **She jumped and turned around. "Where am I?"**

 **"The Phantomhive Estate. And you are ill." He picked her up "You should be in bed but first my master wants to see you."**

 **"Put me down!"**

 **"What kind of butler would I be if I let you get sick even more?"**

 **He was right though. She had sweat on her face and cheeks bright red. "My name is Addison."**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"Call me Addie." She said**

 **The rest of the way was in silence until they reached the door. "My master is Ciel Phantomhive."**

 **"What you weren't kidding? The Phantomhive?"**

 **"Yes" Sebastian gave a little grin. He knocked on the door and then opened it.**

 **Ciel looked up from his papers as Sebastian set Addie down in one of the chairs by the desk. He took another sip of his tea. "So would you like to explain today?"**

 **"My name is Addison. I'm 13 years old."**

 **"And?"**

 **Addi coughed "Its a long story."**

 **"Well it's a good thing I have time." Ciel grinned.**

 **"My family owed some money to people and they couldn't pay it back like they wanted. My parents tried to delay them but they grew impatient. They sent people after my family and I watched my parents die. My brother tried to help me escape but they got him too." Tears formed in her eyes "Now they're looking for me. Please I can't pay much but I can in time. Just let me go."**

 **"Right now I believe this is the safest place for you. Do you think they would come looking for you here?" Ciel said**

 **"I don't know what to do anymore." Addi went into a coughing fit.**

 **"I can tell you this until you are well, you will be staying here."**

 **"Stay here?"**

 **"That is what I said."**

 **Addison stood up a little to quickly and grabbed a hold of Ciel's desk. Sebastian caught her waist "Sorry" she whispered.**

 **"Sebastian take her back to her room." Ciel ordered.**

 **"No I'm good." Addi coughed again.**

 **"I believe I told you it wouldn't be wise for you to get even more sick." Sebastian said to her.**

 **"But-"**

 **"No buts." Sebastian waved his finger.**

 **"I'm sorry I don't feel that go-" before Addie could finish her knees buckled and she collapsed into Sebastian's arms.**

 **"Sebastian take her back now." Ciel said**

 **"Yes master." He said turning and walking out with Addie in his arms.**

 **Sorry if this seemed ooc!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Addie woke up to a cold cloth being put around her head. The Phantomhive butler was nearby too. "What time is it?" She asked.**

 **"It is morning." Sebastian answered.**

 **Addie tried to sit up but was pushed back down "Not yet." He said.**

 **"Why not? I feel fine."**

 **"Your face says other. Tomorrow my master has invited Lady Elizabeth over. Please be on your best behavior."**

 **"What am I suppose to do?"**

 **"You will see."**

 **"Gee thanks."**

 **Sebastian bowed and left.**

 **The next day Addison was feeling much better. Her fever had gone down and was feeling almost normal. That was until Sebastian came in with a dark blue dress, shoes, and ribbon. "Lady Elizabeth will be here soon so please change."**

 **"You expect me to wear this?" Addi questioned**

 **"Do you know how to put it on?"**

 **"Well yes."**

 **"Good I will be back in 10 minutes to help with your hair."**

 **And before she could say anything else, he was gone. Addi looked at the dress and sighed. She had only seen these dresses from shop windows. Addi started to change, she thought about how she used to help others wear these but that was a long time ago. Addi looked in the mirror, her hair was long but curly. The dress fit her perfectly too, the blue was a wonderful color. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."**

 **Sebastian opened the door "Fits better then I thought it would. Now have a seat, lets see what I can do about this mess."**

 **She did as she was told and took a seat in front of the mirror. Sebastian brushed her hair until there were no knots. Her curls were loosened and Sebastian pulled half of her hair up. From there he braided it down the middle and tied it off with the ribbon.**

 **"Make your way down soon." He said walking away.**

 **Addison nodded. She wanted to cry, she remembered how her mother used to play with her hair. Since she had longer hair, her mother was always trying new things. Even her brother used to try and braid her hair.**

 **Addi heard a carriage pull up and walked towards the door. She made her way down to the front door, making it just in time. As she reached the last few steps, she heard a voice.**

 **"Ciel!" Lizzie cried.**

 **Ciel sighed "Hello Lizzie."**

 **Lizzie came bouncing over and hugged him. "Oh I almost forgot. I brought a friend with me. Come in Katherine."**

 **Katherine came in wearing a purple dress and shoes. She had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. "Lord Phamtohive it's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.**

 **"The pleasure is mine" Ciel bowed.**

 **"Ciel where is Addison? The girl you told me about! I really want to meet her. So does Katherine!" Lizzie said.**

 **"She should be around here." He answered.**

 **Addie was frozen in fear by the stair case. She had ran back up them as she saw Katherine. It was her. She was there when it happened. Addi wanted to scream and run but couldn't.**

 **"Excuse me could I use your bathroom?" Katherine asked.**

 **"Oh yes there's one upstairs. When you get to the top go to the right hallway and its the first on the left." Ciel explained.**

 **"Thank you." She said walking away.**

 **Addie took off running, almost tripping in her heels. She opened her door and went in. Just as Katherine reached the top. She is one after her. Addie was shaking uncontrollably and her heart was racing. She was hiding in the corner of her room. Addie heard footsteps and a knock at the door but she didn't say a word. The door opened and appeared Sebastian. He looked around the room and caught a hint of blue. "Why are you hiding?"**

 **"H-her." Addie stuttered.**

 **"Who?"**

 **Addie shook her head, tears were falling down her face. "She was there."**

 **Sebastian frowned, knew what she meant. He thought about two options. Forcing Addison down there or letting her stay here. He knew it was dangerous for her to go down there. "Fine stay here. I will be back soon then." He finally said. Leaving the room he made his way back to the stairs. Katherine was back down there standing by Lizzie.**

 **Sebastian came behind Ciel "Master there is a matter we must discuss."**

 **"Alright, ladies please go to the outside deck. I will be there soon. "**

 **Lizzie made her way to the deck with Katherine following close by. "What could be the matter and where is Addi?" Ciel asked impatiently**

 **"That would be the problem." Sebastian stated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"What is wrong with this girl now?" Ciel asked clearly frustrated.**

 **"It appears Katherine is part of the group after her." Sebastian stated.**

 **"What?" Ciel grew worried.**

 **"What do you want to do?"**

 **"The best thing to do would be to keep them apart from each other. Although it would be interesting if they meet."**

 **"I agree."**

 **"Go tell Lizzie and Katherine I was called to a sudden business meeting."**

 **"As you wish." Sebastian bowed.**

 **Ciel made his way up the stairs to Addi's room. Yes, he was worried but its not like its his problem. Right? He just felt close to the girl, she had that same look as him when he was small. Ciel stopped at the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, finally opening the door. Addie was cowering in the corner still. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. Ciel glanced at her again, he sat down beside her. "She's leaving." He told her. Addison looked at him."I told Sebastian to tell them I had a urgent meeting."**

 **"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If you want I can leave." Addi whispered.**

 **"And go where?"**

 **"I don't know, somewhere."**

 **"You may not know this but I thought it was nice having another person at this place. Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Sebastian I'm used to but you bring life back into this place. I mean those three do but they go overboard." Ciel grinned.**

 **Addi laughed a little. "I would like to meet those two. I've meet Mey-Rin. She seemed clumsy."**

 **"Oh she is."**

 **"Is it okay to send them away like this?"**

 **"Lizzie is always over here. I just thought you would like a girl to talk to. I didn't know she would bring anyone with her."**

 **"Well who knew it would be Katherine?"**

 **They both laughed. Ciel stood up and offered a hand to Addie. "It would be a shame to waste that dress. How about we go out to eat tonight?"**

 **"Really?! Is that alright?"**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"That would be amazing! Thank you for everything, Ciel!"**

 **We went to a wonderful place downtown. I ordered something I couldn't pronounce, but i was the best thing I've ever ate! WE had small talk between us. Basically things we like or things we did. Ciel's stories were a lot more interesting than mine. We left and got back in the carriage. Sebastian on one side, with Ciel and Addie on the other.**

 **It was getting dark out. Addi leaned my head against the wall and shut my eyes. She listened tot he wind and the horses's little snorts. Addie was soon asleep.**

 **I was back in my old house everyone was there Mama was making breakfast. Daddy sat reading a paper. My brother and I were still getting ready. Everything seemed perfect, too perfect. Then it drew dark and it was mid afternoon. Thunder roared and lightning crashed. The storm was letting up a little, but I was outside alone. I ran into the house quickly. ON the floor were my parents and blood, lots of it. There was a crash outside. I ran out there to find my brother trying to hold someone back.**

 **"Run, Addie!" He yelled.**

 **I stood frozen unsure what to do. My knees face and I dropped to the ground. There next to him was the girl in purple. Quickly getting the courage to get up, I ran. There were shouts and then people chasing after me. They were getting closer, I let out a scream.**

 **Her eyes flashed open. Addie was panting hard, beats of sweat were forming on her face. Her hands were shaking, and wouldn't stop.**

 **"Addi?" What's wrong?" Ciel asked.**

 **"Ah, nothing just a bad dream is all." She tried to laugh it off.**

 **"Are you sure? That seemed like something was really wrong."**

 **"It's nothing don't worry I'm fine." She gave a fake smile.**

 **Ciel sighed "Alright then."**

 **"Oh look we're back already."**

 **the carriage stopped, Sebastian got out and held the door open. Add quietly said thanks and made her way inside. Cielo started towards his office.**

 **"Um, thanks for today Ciel! It was fun!" Addi called after him.**

 **He nodded and continued on his way. Sebastian was soon not far behind. I sighed and made my way up the stairs. That dream felt so real. Too real.**

 **Addi changed out of the blue dress into a silk nightgown from the closet. Laying the dress on the chair in front of the mirror, she looked in it. What has become of me? What's going o happen to me? She then let my hair loose from the ribbon and brushed it. Finally blew out the light and climbed into bed. Addi tossed and turned but couldn't sleep.**

 **It felt like hours had passed. There were footsteps in the hallway. Addi quickly pulled the blanket over her head. There was a soft click of the door and a light shown through the dark. Addi tried to at as if she were sleeping. The steps were getting closer. The light was put on the dresser.**

 **"I know your awake." they said. The voice almost had a calming affect.**

 **She pulled the covers back. There was Sebastian. "How'd you know?" Addi questioned.**

 **"I hace my ways." He grinned,"Here, drink this." Sebastian handed her a cup.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Something to help you sleep. I figured you wouldn't be sleeping much after earlier."**

 **"Oh, thank you." She said while lifting the cup to her lips. It was warm milk.**

 **"Now doesn't that make you feel a little better?"**

 **She nodded and finished off the rest. Sebastian tok the cup. He was about to leave, but something stopped him. ddi had grabbed his sleeve. She as trembling.**

 **"P-please could you stay until I fall asleep?" She pleaded.**

 **Sebastian was taken by surprise. Addie was usually so calm and strong but the girl now gave the impressions of a weak child. Apparently everyone has this side, "As you wish." He replied**

 **Sebastian at in the chair by the bed. Addi crawled back under the covers."Sorry for asking. I-I just after you know and earlier."**

 **"It's alright. I understand, you should sleep now. I'll be here till then." He told her.**

 **She nodded. There was a hum coming from Sebastian. It almost sounded like something her mother used to sing. Addi closed her eyes and was quickly lulled to sleep. Sebastian gently pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Then blew out the candle.**


End file.
